


A Pearl to a Diamond

by FireworksFactory



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And I'm not dead!, F/F, This is so self indulgent and gay, but who cares, it's mostly fluff, this is never gonna be even slightly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireworksFactory/pseuds/FireworksFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Diamond is secretly gay and her Pearl is really cute. All you gotta know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pearl to a Diamond

"Shall we continue search, Blue Diamond?"

"No, we won't lose anymore of our own with those Rebels on the loose."

After losing Sapphire, a massive blow was struck to Blue Diamond and her court of dignitaries. Yellow Diamond and White Diamond would surely have some words with her later. Until then, she had to try her best to keep her composure. 

"But, madam" Agate asked,"Without Sapphire's future-vision, we are at a severe disadvantage. Surely we can expend a Ruby to-"

"It was a Ruby that caused this," Blue Diamond snapped,"I'm not about to allow another one to make matters worse!"

The court fell quiet as Blue Diamond slowly began to stand up. Her Pearl dutifully walked to her side, remaining wordless and stoic. 

"All of you," the diamond demanded,"Go back home and report back here in 2 Earth day cycles with another Sapphire."

"H-how will we procure one?"

"You will not subject me to disappointment or I will have the lot of you shattered. Understood?"

The Gems of the court bowed in reverence and agreement, all filing back to the Homeworld warp pad. 

The arena sat quiet and tense for many long hours as the only two remaining inhabitants sat in heavy silence. 

"My lady," the Pearl meekly spoke up,"Do you require anything of me?

A small sigh came from the towering gem, as she reached down to stroke the Pearl's hair. 

"No, my Pearl," Blue Diamond spoke,"I thank you though."

A few tender seconds of the diamond running her hand through the other gems soft hair. It seemed to bring her peace

"M-Madame Diamond, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you never speak to me like you do your court?

"How do you mean?"

The Pearl blushed and tried hard to word this respectfully. 

"Well, you've never lashed at me, even when I don't perform to your specifications."

"My Pearl, you are not like those Gems. Their jobs are essential to the progress of Homeworld and I expect everything out of them. You are my Pearl."

"So I am a trinket, is to my understanding," the Pearl whispered in her usual monotone. 

"You are more than just that, my Pearl. You are the constant in my life that calms me."

Surprise filled the Pearl as Blue Diamond lifted her onto her lap, pulling her into a gentle embrace. 

"If anything, you have the biggest job of all. You keep me happy, you keep me sane."

The Pearl snuggled into her chest. Maybe it was insubordination, she hardly cared. For such a cold personality, she was so warm. 

"But if I were to be...let go, you could just replace me."

"That's why I'm not going to let you go, my Pearl."

Blue Diamond pecked a kiss onto Pearls cheek, swaddling her tighter. 

These were trying times: her Sapphire left, those Rebels were on the loose, and this was her last chance of doing the project her way. But as long as she had this Pearl, her Pearl, by her side; maybe she could make it alright in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's not dead! I haven't posted in forever, so time to get back to business! Some ideas and requests are appreciated!


End file.
